


My little dragon

by LittlexBlackxRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Lucius Malfoy, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Childhood Memories, Domestic Violence, Drarry, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Good Parent Narcissa Black Malfoy, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, Lucius Malfoy's A+ Parenting, Out of Character, Protective Harry Potter, Rape/Non-con Elements, Soft Draco Malfoy, Supportive Narcissa Black Malfoy, Sweet Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlexBlackxRose/pseuds/LittlexBlackxRose
Summary: Lucius is the biggest mistake Narcissa ever made.Draco is the sunshine is Narcissa’s life.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 22
Kudos: 52





	1. Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Be really careful when reading the notes. This story is filled with a lot of hurt. Please, only read if the notes don’t trigger you <33
> 
> If you feel like I should add some more tags, please say so!
> 
> This story is way darker than my usual stories. I usually write drarry fluff, so if you are interested check my profile!
> 
> This story will also contain drarry in later chapters. Because of that, the story won’t be canon.
> 
> The first few chapters are about Narcissa and Lucius before Draco is born. These are relatively short. After that, they will become longer. 
> 
> I have the first seven chapters written already :) I will try to update every week for the first seven chapters. After that, it might take longer since I have a lot of exams :(
> 
> But don’t worry. I am not one to leave a story unfinished! :) this story will be finished, no matter what.
> 
> Comments are highly appreciated! These give me more motivation to write! <3 
> 
> Have a happy new year and I hope you are all staying safe! Lets hope that Covid ends soon :) Sending love!
> 
> (Dont be afraid to point out grammar mistakes! English isn’t my first language)

Lucius was such a gentleman when Narcissa met him. She was a popular girl at Hogwarts. Everyone knew the Black sisters. Andromeda, the daring one, who should have been in Gryffindor. Bellatrix, the crazy one. Always said what she thought, never questioning if maybe she was being rude. Lastly, Narcissa. Narcissa was the pretty one.

”Come to the ball with me!”

”Imagine taking Black to the ball...”

”I’ll buy you a ring if you come with me!”

”I would fuck her so hard after the ball.”

”N-Narcissa? I was wondering if...”

”My family will offer you so many gold that...”

“No.”

”Keep on imagining.”

”I already have my own rings.”

”I don’t want to.”

”Sorry but no.”

”I don’t care.”

“Miss Narcissa. Please excuse my sudden appearence while you are studying. I had a request. It would be my highest pleasure to take you to the ball. You don’t have to answer just now. Just keep in mind that I’ll be waiting for you.”

Narcissa had smiled at the boy with the long blond hair. She knew him. Of course she did. Who didn’t know the son of the Malfoy’s? The Malfoy’s were one of the wealthiest pureblood families, along with the Black’s.

Lucius was not arrogant at all. He never drawled about his family wealth. He kept mostly to himself. Narcissa always saw him studying at the late nights. He was ambitious, of that she was sure. 

He was friends with her fellow classmate, Severus Snape. Severus was the outcast of the school, always teased, always bullied. It had been a great shock that Lucius would befriend him of all people. Narcissa thought it was sweet. Never judge a book by its cover, she knew.

Lucius wasn’t like the other guys. The guys that Narcissa hated. The guys that made stupid lists. ‘Top ten boobs of Slytherin,’ ‘Most fuckable Hufflepuff girl,’ ‘How many Ravenclaw girls have you railed?’ ‘Gryffindor’s best subs,’ etc... Lucius would never join them. 

So when Lucius asked her to the fifth year ball, who was she to say no? With a formal shake of the hand, she accepted. 

She has never regretted a moment more than that moment. 


	2. Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I posted this chapter a bit sooner than planned :) hope you enjoy it!

Narcissa’s parents approved, so did Lucius’s. 

“A Malfoy!” Her mother hugged her. “We are so happy. This will be just perfect for our family!”

Her father shared a smile with her. A smile that told her that he was proud. His little girl, marrying a Malfoy.

Narcissa didn’t care about the family status. She was in love with this man and that was all that mattered for her.

...

It had gone fast after the ball. Plenty of Hogsmeade dates, sneaking in broodsheds after 1am and romantic picknicks at the lake. It was perfect. Too perfect. 

Narcissa wasn’t oblivious. But love makes you blind.

...

They graduated and Lucius got to live in one of his family’s many manors. Malfoy Manor. It took only a few weeks for Narcissa to move in with him.

Narcissa fell in love with the garden. It stretched so far. She could just imagine planting flowers here on sunny afternoons. Breakfast on sunday morning at the wooden bench. A wine between the roses.

Lucius proposed to her on the west side of the garden. She was watering some plants. He was on his knees when she turned around. He speeched and she cried. 

...

The wedding took place in June. It rained but that didn’t matter. Inside a beautiful castle, surrounded by roses, she said yes. So did he.

She looked at a seat that was empty. Andromeda should have sat there. But she married a muggle so her family disowned her. Her heart ached. 

Bellatrix took her aside. “Lucius is gonna get you a great place within the Dark Lord’s circle. You are lucky, Cissy, so lucky.”

Narcissa didn’t want to think about this so called Dark Lord. Surely it was only a phase?


	3. Sex and pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for domestic abuse at the end

“Are you ready for a child?” Lucius asked her one day at the dinner table.

Narcissa wanted one. She dreamed of it. A life growing inside her. A little child growing up next to her. A child seeing the world for the first time. A child she would love till no end.

”Yes,” she answered.

...

It was dark. Only the candle night held them company. The birds weren’t singing. They slept on this cold early January night. 

Narcissa and Lucius were naked. His hands touched her boobs and her thighs. She touched his chest. 

“Ready?” He whispered.

”Let’s make a baby,” she whispered back.

Lucius moved on top of her. She closed her eyes.

Lucius never made her orgasm. She always pretended. He was always done way too soon. But this time was different.

For the first time, Narcissa orgasmed at the cause of a man.

...

She put the pregnancy stick in the potion. If it colored white, she was pregnant. 

It colored white. Tears rolled over her cheeks.

It changed to blue. She was having a boy.

She cried tears of happiness. She rubbed her belly softly. 

“Hello babyboy. Mommy loves you very much already.”

...

Her belly started to show. Narcissa loved it. It showed that he was there. A little boy was inside of her. 

Lucius hated her new belly.

”You need to eat healthier. You know you look fat.”

Narcissa scoffed, thinking he was joking. “Lucius, our boy needs his space.”

Lucius wasn’t amused. “I don’t care, I don’t want a fat wife,” he said matter of factly.

Narcissa was taken aback. “Lucius...”

”You heard me. Start working out.”

She was getting pissed. “It doesn’t work like that! Seriously, you are being ridiculous.”

Lucius hit her across the cheek.

Narcissa moved her hand to her hurt skin. Lucius walked away. 

It was just a small mistake, she thought. Just a little mistake...


	4. Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is birthgiving in this chapter. Not all too graphic.
> 
> Next chapter is a timeskip of four years so then we will get to know draco more :)

Lucius apologized after that mistake. Later, he apologized for a second mistake. A third, fourth and fifth time followed. Soon, he stopped apologizing. 

Narcissa spend nights crying silently next to her sleeping husband. She rubbed her belly, hoping that the boy didn’t feel her stress.

...

Pregnancy made her forget about the Dark Lord. Lucius wasn’t as she thought. 

He joined Voldemort as one of the first ones. 

He hit her when she told him to not get involved. She didn’t say anything after, afraid he would hurt the baby inside her.

The Dark Lord was rapidly rising. He gained hundreds of followers. Soon, Lucius and her sister Bellatrix were ranked as one of his best, most loyal followers. 

Narcissa didn’t agree with Voldemort. As a pureblood, she did not always understand muggles. But to hurt them was simply ridiculous. It was also ridiculous to judge someone on bloodstatus. A wizard or a witch is simply a wizard or a witch. Blood status didn’t matter.

Lucius disagreed with Narcissa.

...

She cried out in pain. It hurted, it hurted so much. 

Where was Lucius? 

‘Fuck!’ She cursed.

She crawled over to the floo. A few seconds later, Poppy Pomfrey came through.

“Ms Malfoy, what is wro...”

Her waters broke. She moaned in pain.

Poppy didn’t waste a second. She helped Narcissa up again gently. 

“Where is your husband?”

With the deatheaters, Narcissa knew. 

“I don’t know,” she lied.

Poppy looked at her with sympathy. “I’ll help you Narcissa. Your baby is about to come!”

Narcissa smiled through her tears.

...

“One last push! He is almost here!”

Narcissa screamed in pain with the last push. The sheets below her were soaked in blood. But then she saw him. A tiny little baby.

Poppy gently grabbed the baby and checked if he was okay. She then handed the little boy to Narcissa. She cradled the little boy in her arms.

Poppy had tears in her own eyes. She knew that this baby was gonna have a great mother. It was the father she was worried about.

Narcissa stared in wonder at the little boy. He had a little bit of light blond hair on his head. His tiny fingers reached for something. Suddenly the boy started crying.

For some reason, it was the most beautiful sound to Narcissa.

“Shhh... little boy. It is okay. Mommy’s got you,” she spoke in whispers.

The boy stopped crying and opened his eyes.

They were silver, unlike the dull grey that Lucius had. 

“Do you have a name for him?” Poppy asked, moved by the moment.

Narcissa thinks for a few seconds and then looks lovingly at her son.

“Draco.”

...

Narcissa is really tired but she won’t fall asleep. Not yet, not when this beautiful baby is sleeping next to her.

She hears the floo. Lucius is home. A cold feeling enters her.

Lucius steps into the room. He walks over to the baby.

“You gave birth.”

Narcissa nods. She is too tired to speak. Too tired to argue why he wasn’t there.

Lucius bows over her to take a closer look at Draco. 

“He looks like a Malfoy,” Lucius eventually speaks satisfied.

“Draco Malfoy,” Narcissa whispers.

Lucius strokes over Draco’s blond hair. “I like him.”

Narcissa smiles a little. Maybe Draco’s presence will bring back the old Lucius. She hopes it will.


	5. Four year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a timeskip of a few years here. Draco is four years now.
> 
> Lucius didn’t change a bit. He only got worser.
> 
> Note: heavy child abuse

“Mommy?”

Narcissa woke up by the soft whisper of her four year old son. “Hey, little Dragon,” she whispered back, careful not to wake Lucius. He would get angry at Draco for being awake and for being in their room. “What is wrong?”

Draco looked at a sleeping Lucius fearfully. “My tummy hurts...”

Narcissa climbed out of bed and held his tiny hands. “Mommy has a potion for that, don’t worry darling. I’ll go and fetch it fo...”

”Why are you out of bed?” The cold voice of Lucius spoke. 

Narcissa heard Draco whimpering in fear and then moving to hide behind her. “He just has a stomach ache, Lucius. I’ll get him a potion. Go back to sleep,” she said calmly.

”NONSENSE!” Lucius screamed. Narcissa felt Draco’s tiny hand squeezes hers. “Malfoy’s don’t show weaknesses and they especially don’t take medicine for it!”

Draco whimpered again. “It hurts, father. I-I am s-s-sorry,” Draco stuttered as he clutched his stomach. 

Narcissa sighed softly. Her son was so innocent. She watched as Lucius his eyes grew even colder. He stood up and grabbed his cane. Narcissa’s eyes widened and Draco started to tear up. 

“Lucius, no. I’ll bring him back to bed. He will learn, Lucius. He is just four..,” Narcissa begged. She knew it wouldn’t help. Lucius never had a problem with hurting Draco, no matter how small he was.

Lucius grabbed the cane and walked over to Draco. Narcissa was pushed aside. She knew what it meant. Interfering would only make it worser for Draco and for herself. She willed herself not to cry. She couldn’t. She had to stay strong for Draco.

“So... your ‘tummy’ hurts?” Lucius mocked. “You are weak, Draco! Way too fucking weak!” With that, Lucius slammed the cane right into Draco’s stomach harshly.

Draco cried out in agony. He fell onto his knees and then threw up over Lucius his feet. Quickly, Draco scrambled back, crying in fear and pain, still holding a hand on his aching stomach.

Lucius flamed red. “You... you insolent little freak! How dare you?” He screamed. 

Narcissa had tears streaming over her cheeks. Oh, how bad she wanted to help Draco. Make Lucius stop, please make him stop.

Lucius grabbed his cane and hit Draco over and over again. Draco screamed and cried. “Mommy!!!” He cried out. Lucius knelt down and hit Draco at the head. Within a second, the child passed out. 

Lucius stopped his abuse. Without a word, he got into bed and closed his eyes. “Get rid of him, Narcissa.”

Narcissa’s cheeks burned in anger. She didn’t say anything though. She never did. She sighed. She had tried to leave Lucius before. Unfortunately, the threat of the Dark Lord was too big. Lucius and his fellow deatheaters would hunt them down and kill them without mercy. Narcissa and Draco were trapped.

She carried the unconscious Draco in her arms, to his bedroom. She tucked him in bed and pulled the blanket till his chin. She then walked over to the bathroom and grabbed a potion against stomach aches. When she returned, Draco was awake.

”My little dragon, take this. It helps against your tummy.”

Draco took it and then slumped against Narcissa tiredly. “Thank you, mummy,” he mumbled sleepily.

Narcissa pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I love you, little dragon. Sleep well my boy.”

”I love you too mommy.”

Draco immediately fell asleep, his little chest rising up and down gently. Narcissa hugged him again, smiling softly. She wished she could protect him more.

Lucius be damned. Narcissa wasn’t going to sleep with him tonight. No way she would. She never wanted to sleep with him anymore after he became abusive. But Lucius would get angry if she didn’t. 

But staying with Draco this night would be worth the hurt. Her little boy needed someone at his side. What if he got sick again? Or if he gets a nightmare! No, he would not be alone tonight. 

Narcissa climbed into Draco’s bed as silently as possible. Draco unconsciously moved closer to her. She smiled softly and threw her arm around Draco protectively. He sighed in his sleep. 

In minutes, Narcissa was asleep too. She would deal with the consequences tomorrow. But now it is just her and Draco, safely tucked in to bed.


	6. Five year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit more fluff. No lucius here!

Narcissa was seated in the garden, a glass of wine in front of her. Lucius was at a deatheater meeting and Draco was playing in front of her. 

Eventually, the dragon got tired of pretending to be a butterfly. With a heavy sigh, he nestles in his mother’s lap. Narcissa strokes his hair lovingly.

”Father says I have to marry a pureblood girl,” he speaks suddenly.

Narcissa raised an eyebrow. Draco is five, surely he doesn’t need wedding talk now.

”Oh, well... would you like to marry a girl?” She asked.

Draco looked up with a debating look. “I don’t know mommy. But maybe we can marry!” He says enthousiastic.

Narcissa chuckled. “You mean us two?”

”Yes! Oh this is brilliant mommy! You are a pureblood girl and I love you. We can get married and then you won’t have to be with father anymore! We will move away and live happily together,” he sighed happily.

Draco didn’t notice his mother tearing up slightly. She wished that it was easy like that. He was so innocent and childlike.

Narcissa wiped her tears away before Draco saw them. “We can’t, darling. I am way too old for you! You have to find someone your own age!”

”Oh,” Draco said sadly. “But what if I don’t want to marry a girl but a boy?”

Narcissa stiffened. It was an innocent question, she knew. Just curiousity from a little child. Personally, Narcissa didn’t have a problem with gay people. She accepted them just like she would accept a straight couple. After all, love is love.

But Lucius wouldn’t approve. Many people wouldn’t. It was strictly forbidden to be gay in pureblood families. Therefor, Draco would be in even more danger if he happened to be gay.

It is just an innocent question... It didn’t mean a thing.

”Why would you ask that?” Narcissa chuckled nervously.

“Because there is a very pretty boy I play with sometime! If I want to marry someone, it would be Blaise! I don’t want to marry with Pansy or Daphne. I like them but I wouldn’t give them a kiss,” Draco said happily as he jumped of her lap, chasing butterflies again.

Narcissa couldn’t help but smile. Child crushes were just the cutest. She just hoped that Lucius wouldn’t find out...

”Well, baby, for now you can just be friends, okay? You are way too young for marriage.”

”Yes, mommy! Can you come over here now so that we can play hide and seek?”

Narcissa smiled. “Sure, honey. I’ll count. One, two, three...”

Draco rushed through the gardens and hid behind a tree, barely containing giggles when he saw his mommy starting to look for him. 

Narcissa’s heart warmed at his giggles. “Where are you, dragon? You must be the best hider ever!” She exclaimed, although his blond hair was hard to miss from behind the tree.

”I’m here mommy!”

Narcissa walked over to the tree. Suddenly, her arms were filled with her little boy.

”Draco! You aren’t supposed to say where you are!”

”I know, but I missed you,” he murmered against her.

”Oh little dragon... Mommy missed you too,” she smiled softly. She grabbed him gently and then swirled him around in the air, melting at his laugh. She eventually sat him down again and kissed his forehead. 

“Lets go inside and eat cookies, yeah?”

A hand tugging hers to go inside was her answer.


	7. Six year

“MOMMY LOOK, LOOK MOMMY, LOOK!!!”

Narcissa sat in the dining room along with Lucius who just got home. He was supposed to be away all day but apparently he came back way earlier than expected.

Draco didn’t know that yet.

Lucius face changed to annoyance as Draco kept on yelling ‘mommy’ while running off the stairs. 

Narcissa placed her hand upon Lucius’s, hoping to calm the man a bit. Yet, Lucius aggresively shrugged down her hand and stood up.

At that moment Draco walked in. His little face changed from happy and excited to afraid real fast. The paper he held in his hand dropped to the floor. The whole manor grew quiet, even the birds made no sound.

Lucius looked at his cowering son with a look of disapproval and then stalked over to the paper. He grabbed it, looked at it and then threw it on the table.

Narcissa dared a little glance at the paper and her heart melted. Draco had drew himself and her, holding hands. It was just a stick figure drawing, nothing more than to expect from a six year old, but to Narcissa it was the greatest artwork ever. 

The drawing was made from a photo. Last summer, Narcissa took Draco to a park. He fed the ducks, played on the swings and eat sandwiches with Narcissa. It was a lovely memory. At the end of the day, someone offered to make a photo of them. Narcissa held Draco’s tiny hand as they both smiled brightly in the camera. Narcissa took the photo home, keeping it safe in a photo album.

Silently, Narcissa reached out and grabbed the drawing from the table. Carefully to not damage it, she placed it in her pocket. Meanwhile, Lucius was raging.

Lucius pointed an accusing finger at Draco. “You.., you wasted your time drawing such a disgrace? You were supposed to be studying. Next to that, you also just had to come down the stairs screaming bloody murder. You behave like a mudblood child!”

Draco bowed his head down. “I’m sorry, father.”

Lucius roughly grabbed Draco’s chin to make him look up. “Look at me when I speak!”

“Yes, father,” The child barely contained his shaking. 

Lucius backed away, still glaring. It gave Narcissa a little hope. Maybe this time Lucius would just let it be. Even Draco looked up, his eyes shining with tiny hope. 

Of course that was not expected of Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius grabbed his wand in a smooth motion and pointed it at Draco.

Narcissa’s eyes widened. No, not that. He wouldn’t...

“Crucio!”

Draco fell down, screaming in obvious pain. He was writhing, shaking and crying out in agony. Tears streamed down his little cheeks as pain consumed every nerve of his.

Narcissa jumped forward. “No! Lucius stop! He is too young!” She screamed in horror. His little body can’t take this. Not wasting a second, she stepped between Lucius and Draco. 

The curse stopped, but Lucius his anger didn’t.

“Step aside, Cissy.”

Narcissa’s chest heaved with anxiety, but she wouldn’t step aside. 

“I said STEP ASIDE!” Lucius screamed.

Narcissa closed her eyes but didn’t move. She felt little hands tugging at her ankles. Draco, she knew. He was asking her to step aside. Her little boy wanted to take the pain if it meant that she wouldn’t get hurt. Still, Narcissa shaked her head. She’d take everything if it meant that her little dragon would be okay.

“Fine,” Lucius spoke dangerously calm. He stepped back, never keeping his eyes off the trembling forms of his wife and son. “Let’s have it your way then. Crucio.”

Narcissa fell to the ground as pain hit every nerve of her body. But she wouldn’t scream. She had to stay strong for her little dragon, for Draco.

Draco was screaming for her. Crying, as his mommy was in pain. Scared that he was losing her. 

Narcissa wanted to grab his hand. Tell him that it would be okay. Mommy can handle this. Mommy is strong enough. But she couldn’t. 

The curse kept going. It seemed to be never ending. Narcissa felt weak. Just hold on.., hold on, keep fighting, for Draco.

Black spots appeared in front of her. Draco is crying. Her nerves are on fire.

Darkness overtook her and she fell into sweet sleep.

...

“Mommy..,”

“Wake up please!”

“Mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy”

“Nooooooo”

“It is Draco, please answer me”

“I’m scared, mommy”

“MOMMY”

“I don’t want to lose you!”

“Don’t be dead, please don’t be dead!”

“WAKE UP”

“I love you”

Someone was talking to her. Actually, screaming, crying and pleading to her. A broken voice, scared and lost. 

She was in the darkness but the voices seemed to pull her out. She felt power returning to her body. Slowly, the world came back to her.

Little fists were pounding on her chest. Her face was wet by tears that weren’t her own. A kiss was pressed to her lips.

She opened her eyes and looked straight into the wide, silver eyes of her little dragon. And suddenly everything came back to her. She had passed out from the crucio. 

She sat up and looked around. No Lucius, he had left.

“Mommy?”

Draco sounded insecure, soft and broken. Oh, my sweet dragon. 

She reached her arms out and immediately her arms were filled by the blond boy. She ruffled his hair while pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Mommy is okay. I just took a little nap,” she spoke, wanting to reassure him.

Draco wasn’t fooled. “Father was killing you,” he said in a teary voice.

Narcissa hugged Draco close to her body. He was right in a way. Narcissa was always scared that one day Lucius would kill her. It would leave Draco alone in the hands of his father. 

She tried to hold back the tears but eventually they fell down her cheeks. A little finger wiped them away. 

“Shh, mommy. Draco is here. Father is gone. I will have the house elves fetch you some tea and then I’ll read to you from the storybook,” Draco spoke softly with a smile.

Narcissa couldn’t help but chuckle at her son. He was acting the exact same way as Narcissa would do towards him. It made her smile. Tea and a story always comforted Draco so he automatically thought that it would comfort her as well.

Such an innocent little boy.

Narcissa knew that playing along would make Draco feel better. That was all she cared about. So she stood up, careful not to fall down as she still felt a little dizzy. 

“Would you do that for me, dragon?”

Draco wiped his own tears away and smiled brightly. “Of course mommy! Why don’t you go in bed and then I’ll be there soon with tea and stories,” he told her proudly. 

Narcissa grinned. “Alright, silly. Mommy will wait for you.”

With that, she went to her room. Apparently, Lucius left the house again like he almost always does after an attack. 

She changed into her nightgown and got into bed. A cup of tea would be wonderful right now. Not a moment later, a house elf appeared with a steaming cup of tea. She thanked the elf politely and took the cup. 

A few moments later, a pajama clad Draco rushed into the room with his storybook. He climbed onto the bed and cuddled up next to her. She wrapped an arm around him and he sighed contently. 

“I’ll read you a wonderful story mommy!” He said as he opened the book. 

“Sure thing, dragon,” she smiled. She doubt that Draco could actually read all the words. He was already able to read. After all, Lucius made him learn that at a young age. But still, big words he may find hard.

Draco started reading but soon he started stuttering over the words. He frowned to himself disappointed. He was trying so hard but the word just wouldn’t come out. 

“Shh Draco, it is okay. It is a hard word,” she smiled reasurring. 

Draco didn’t look happy at all. Perfectionism, at the age of six. Damn you, Lucius.

“I’m sorry, mommy. I just want to make you feel better,” he said in a small voice. 

“But you already did! I always feel way better when I am with you. Don’t you worry, dragon of mine!”

“Really?” 

“Really,” 

Draco smiled again. He always craved validation. Narcissa was always prepared to give him that. 

“Now lets go to sleep. Mommy will be really happy to go to dreamland with you!” 

“Okay,” he smiled. He curled up next to her, wrapping his little arms over her body. 

“Mommy loves you, Draco.” 

“I love you too, mommy.”


	8. Seven years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but cute! No lucius

Narcissa made her way upstairs to check on Draco. Since Lucius wasn’t home, Draco was allowed to play around like a normal child. He would go out to play in the garden or he would go drawing in his sketchbook. He also loved to play games with Narcissa whenever she could. 

The last time she checked, he was sitting at his desk; drawing a dragon. ‘Look mommy! It is a dragon! Just like me!’ He said. Narcissa had smiled at him and left so he could go on to draw in peace. 

Thinking he was still drawing, she made her way to his room. She wanted to check on him. Perhaps she was overprotective, but she just wanted to know if he is okay. 

She entered his bedroom. The walls were a combination between black and green. His bed sheets were that of cartoon alike dragons. The only reason that Lucius approved of childish sheets is because dragons are powerful animals. There is a photograph of Narcissa and Draco on his nightstand. His desk contained a photograph of Blaise, Pansy and Draco. 

The windows of his room looked out upon the gardens. It is a beautiful view. The green curtains were currently open so you could see the jasmines, roses and daisies clearly. 

On his desk lay some drawings. The dragon of course. There was a drawing of his friends as well. 

The only thing missing from his room was Draco himself.

Confused, Narcissa left his room and went to look for him. He wasn’t in his bathroom either.

“Draco? Where are you honey?”

There was no answer.

Narcissa continued her search. He wasn’t in the library, not in the study and also not in the ballroom. 

A bit worried, Narcissa started making her way to the other side of the Manor. Suddenly, a little noise caught her attention. It sounded like something had dropped on the floor. She turned around and walked to where the sound came from. 

The sound came from her personal bathroom. A little confused she knocked on the door. “Darling, are you here?”

“One second, mommy! I’m almost done!”

So he was here. But why?

“Draco, what are you doing in mommy’s bathroom?”

“I’m making myself pretty!”

“You what?..,” Suddenly she realized. “I’m going in, little dragon.”

Narcissa opened the bathroom door. She could barely contain her laughter when she saw what was going on inside.

Draco had make up everywhere. The eyeshadow was used all around his eyes. The lipstick was almost everywhere but his lips. The blush was overused, giving him a clown alike look. He was currently opening a bottle of mascara.

Narcissa quickly grabbed the bottle, afraid he would poke himself in the eye with it.

“Oh merlin.., Draco...”

Draco looked at her with wide eyes. It looked simply hilarious with the colorful eyeshadow all on him. He must have used all the colors of the rainbow.

“I am pretty, mommy. Right? Do you think so too? I am so pretty.”

Narcissa stiffled a laugh. “The prettiest dragon in the world.”

Draco grinned. “Good. I’m even prettier than father.”

“Oh you definitely are,” Narcissa said, giving him a kiss on a small part of his face that wasn’t filled with make up.

“Pretty like you,” Draco almost whispered.

“Sure, darling,” Narcissa chuckled. 

Draco smiled brightly and stood on his tiptoe’s to reach Narcissa’s face. She knelt down to give him better acces. Draco placed a kiss on her cheek and then giggled.

“Mommy, it is on your cheeks now!” 

Narcissa looked in the mirror and chuckled. The lipstick was now smooched across her cheek. “Oh you dragon...”

Draco grinned and handed her a wipe to clean her face. Speaking of cleaning up..,

“Draco, I love your make up very much but I’m afraid that father is gonna be very jealous if he sees that you are way prettier than him,” she said softly. Of course, she wasn’t going to tell him that Lucius would get extremely angry if he saw Draco wearing make up.

Draco’s face fell at the mention of Lucius but soon he was smiling again. “Can I use the floral soap? The one that smells like the garden? Please, mommy? Father says I have to use this one that doesn’t even smell special.”

Narcissa nodded. “Of course, darling,” she said while unbuttoning his shirt. 

Draco smiled happily and bounced up and down like a happy little child. Narcissa chuckled and tried to hold him still so she could undo the rest of his clothes. Once Draco was finally in the bath, Narcissa sighed softly as she looked at the mess Draco left behind with the make-up. With a quick swish of her wand, it was cleaned.

“Mommy?”

“Yes, little dragon?”

“One day I’ll buy my own soap. It will be my first big boy purchase.” 

Narcissa chuckled. “Mommy will be proud,” she answered softly.

Draco smiled in delight. Narcissa walked towards him and started to wash his hair with the floral shampoo.

“Draco?”

“Yes?”

“What do you think of playing hide and seek with the house elves after your bath?”

Draco grinned. “Are you sure? You are always so easy to find! I am going to win from you!”

Narcissa grinned back. “Perhaps not this time. I am thinking of a new hiding spot and it is really good.”

Draco smirked. “We will see, mommy. But we both know that Dobby is the best in hide and seek from us all!”

“Is that true? Guess we will have to find out soon!”


	9. Eight year

“It is going to be Draco’s birthday tomorrow,” Narcissa said to her husband Lucius. They were walking down the streets in Diagon Alley. Draco was left home. The house elves were ordered to take care of him.

Lucius needed some new parchment and Narcissa wanted this necklace. That is why they found themselves in Diagon Alley on this sunny day. 

“What about it?” Lucius replied coldly.

“Don’t you think that it is time that he starts receiving birthday gifts?” Narcissa asked carefully. Anything could piss Lucius off nowadays and Narcissa didn’t want that to happen right now.

Lucius turned around and faced her fully. “Why would that be necessary? It is a waste of money. Draco should focus all his time on useful stuff like his studies. Toys are for little stupid muggle childen,” Lucius scoffed,

Narcissa stopped to think. There had to be a way to convince Lucius. She would get Draco a toy, no matter what. She just had to think smart.

“I heard that toys stimulate a child’s brain though. I agree with you, Lucius, but this toy may help him get his grades up. We could try it,” Narcissa suggested.

Lucius sighed. “At least get him a wizard toy then. He only gets to play with it half an hour a day. I will return the toy immediately if I see any bad signs,” he said.

Narcissa could have screamed in joy but for her own sake she stayed silent. Instead she nodded curtly. 

“I’ll get him something then. I’ll meet you again here,” she said dryly. With that she made her way to the toy store.

...

As she walked by the shelves, a man with short, curly brown hair approached her. He was wearing work clothes from the toy store she was at.

“Hello miss, how can I help you on this lovely afternoon?” He asked kindly.

Narcissa smiled at him. “I’m looking for a toy to give to my son. He turns eight tomorrow. I just don’t really know what to get him.”

The man smiled. He was obviously in a good mood and his happiness was contagious. It put a smile on Narcissa’s face as well. After all, she was really excited to give Draco a toy tomorrow. He will be so happy and that is worth the world to Narcissa.

“I understand, miss. I’ll help you then! So, what are his interests?” He asked.

Narcissa thinks. “He likes drawing a lot but also reading. But I am not looking for books or coloring stuff. I am looking for a toy he can play with it.”

To say that Narcissa felt awkward was an understatement. After all, how can she describe to this man that her son never had a real toy before? He did have storybooks and quills he colored with. That is why Narcissa wanted to give him something else for a change. Something special. Also something that wouldn’t annoy Lucius.

The man nodded in understanding fortunately. “I can help you with that, no worries. So I am assuming that he has a big fantasy? If he likes stories and drawing..,” The curly haired man said. 

“Come with me to the back. I might got something for you. It just came in!”

Narcissa followed the man, curious to what it could be. Something to do with fantasy indeed seemed like something Draco would like. 

The man grabbed a box and pulled something out. It was a dragon figure. Narcissa barely contained a chuckle, the man didn’t even know her son is literally called Draco which means dragon in latin.

“This might seem like a boring dragon figure but it isn’t. It can fly as long as you hold your hand under it. Next to that, it will breath fire occasionally. But don’t worry, the fire is fake and can’t actually burn your child!” The man smiled brightly and showed it to Narcissa. He held his hand under the toy and soon the dragon was flying and breathing little puffs of fire. 

It was the most perfect toy Narcissa saw. 

“Sir, you just found me the most perfect toy. My son will absolutely love this. He adores dragons. This will be the best birthday gift ever. Thank you so much!” Narcissa could actually kiss the guy.

“Oh don’t thank me miss! It was my pleasure! I love to see kids happy. Let me know what your son thinks of it, alright? I would love to see you back here with him again.”

Narcissa smiled at the kind man. “Call me Narcissa. I definitely will but it might take awhile before I’ll be able to visit again. Maybe I should owl you my son’s reaction?”

The man nodded. “Such a beautiful name, Narcissa. My name is Alex, short for Alexander. You can just owl the store but with the name Alex on it! I would love to hear from you.”

Narcissa smiled. “Alexander is quite the lovely name as well. Well then, I must go then. Pleasure to meet you, Alex.”

Alex and Narcissa shared goodbye’s and then Narcissa left the store feeling happy and excited. Her thoughts were filled with a blond little dragon and a curly haired man named Alex.

...

Lucius and Narcissa arrived home in the evening. They had eaten out at a fancy restaurant pure for show. Not because Lucius cared about dates with Narcissa. He just wanted to show off his money and wealth by eating at one of the most luxe restaurants in wizarding Britain. 

Narcissa had showed him the gift she got Draco. Fortunately Lucius hadn’t really cared about the dragon toy. He merely shrugged and moved on to rant about his business deals.

Lucius retreated to his office to do some work. Narcissa moved upstairs to check on Draco. He must be in his room. Lucius had strictly told him to go study.

Narcissa found him asleep at his desk. His head lay on a transfigurations book. Next to him lay an empty plate from the dinner the elves brought him. 

Not daring to wake Draco up, Narcissa carried him to his bed. She undid his clothes and then put on some fresh pajamas. Draco remained asleep, exhausted from the studies he did. With a soft smile Narcissa tucked him in. Draco mumbled a bit in his sleep as his little hands grabbed the blanket tightly. Narcissa pressed a kiss to his forehead.

She was about to leave his room when she saw another book laying on his desk. His sketchbook. Lucius didn’t know of it so Narcissa had to hide it. She couldn’t resist looking in it though. The pages contained a new drawing. It was a green dragon with a big smile on its face. Definitely not as big as Narcissa’s when she left Draco’s room though.

...

Narcissa sat in the living room next morning. Lucius sat in front of her in his green armchair. They were waiting for Draco to come down. Narcissa had taken her time wrapping up the gift perfectly. The wrapping paper she used was dark green with golden sprinkles. She had written his name in a fancy way on it.

The door opened and Draco walked in. He was dressed in a little suit and Narcissa thought it was just adorable. He walked over to them and gave Narcissa a small smile.

“Good morning, father and mother.”

Narcissa grinned and came up to him. She hugged him and pressed a kiss to his head. 

“Happy birthday, dragon!”

Draco smiled happily and went to sit down next to Narcissa. He then eyed the present. Surprise and excitement started to show in his eyes as he looked up at his mother.

Before Narcissa could say something, Lucius strode over and went to stand in front of them. 

“Draco, as you may know you turned eight. This means that you will have more responsibilities and..,” Lucius went on a long rant about responsibilities and growing up as a Malfoy. Eventually he stopped and let out a long sigh. “As you can see, your mother got you a present. I expect you to be responsible with it. No fooling around or behaving like a little child,” Lucius said strictly. 

Draco had been on the edge of the couch the whole time, almost bouncing up and down in barely contained excitement. He grinned happily. 

“Yes father! I’ll be perfectly obedient. Can I open it now? Please?” He asked excited. 

Lucius sighed and Narcissa took it as a yes. 

“Go ahead little dragon!” She said smiling. 

Draco grabbed the present and tried to open it as careful as he can. He opened the box and took the dragon toy out. He started eyeing the toy curiously, watching it from every angle he could. He stroked its back and smiles happily. 

“I love it! It is a dragon! Like me! That is awesome. Thank you so much!” If it wasn’t for Lucius sitting there, Draco wouldn’t have to contain his obvious excitement. 

Narcissa chuckled. “That isn’t all, dragon! Put your hand under it and watch.” 

Draco did as he was told and soon the dragon was flying above his hand and breathing fire. Draco looked in amazement and happiness. “It flies! Look at that!” 

Lucius just made an uninterested noise and stood up. “I’ll be in my office working.” With that he walked away. 

Draco didn’t say anything back as he was busy with the dragon.

Narcissa smiled and let him play with the dragon. She then stood up to get some parchment and a quill. She then went to write Alex.

“Dear Alexander,

My little boy is extremely happy with his dragon toy. He hasn’t let it go since unpacking it. Thank you so much for this product. It makes me happy to see him happy.

Yours, Narcissa”

She then took a picture of Draco and the toy and added it to the letter. She got an owl and soon the letter was on its way to Alex.

She sat down on the coach and got herself some morning tea while watching Draco play with his toy.

...

Draco’s birthday passed smoothly. Lucius had retreated in his office. Draco had played with the dragon all day and Narcissa had played along with him. They played fantasy games where they were dragon hunters or dragons themselves. They both had a great time. Draco fell asleep with a smile on his face that day and Narcissa went to bed feeling like a good mom for once.

Unfortunstely, trouble started to occur only a few days later. Lucius called Draco to his office. Narcissa stood at the door, listening to what was happening inside there.

“I am going to ask you some questions and you will answer them correctly, okay?” Lucius said.

Draco nodded. “Okay, father.”

Lucius grabbed a list with questions and started to question Draco about several topics. Draco seemed to have trouble answering. After four wrong questions, Lucius looked up.

“Did you study, Draco?”

“Yes, father.”

“Then why are you failing to answer my questions correctly?” Lucius asked with a hint of anger creeping into his voice.

Draco shifted on his feet but kept his eyes at Lucius. “I don’t know father. I have been studying book seven perfectly, like you asked of me. But your questions don’t overlap with what I have learned.”

Lucius stood up and glared at Draco. “Perhaps I know why. I asked you to study book eight, not seven!” Lucius balled his fists.

Draco flinched but tried not to tremble at the hint of threat. “I’m sorry father. That was my mistake. I’ll go study book eight then. I promise that I will know it all it by tomorrow!” He tried to reason with his father.

Lucius kept on glaring. “It is that toy of you, isn’t it? It keeps on distracting you from what is important.”

Draco shook his head desperately. “No, that is not it! I swear, father. It was my own careless mistake. I’ll do better. It is not the dragon! I haven’t played with it all morning!”

Lucius walked closer. “We never had problems with this before. I know it is the toy. We are getting rid of it,” he said determined. 

Draco’s eyes widened. “No! Father I am really sorry! It is me, not the toy! I’ll make it up to you!”

Lucius said nothing as he threw Draco aside and pushed the door open. Narcissa quickly moved aside and followed Lucius.

“Lucius, dear what are you doing?” She asked rather sweetly to try to make him feel good so he won’t throw the toy away.

“Don’t pretend like you weren’t listening. I’m getting rid of that stupid toy Draco owns. It was a bad idea, Cissy.”

“But is that really necessary? Maybe this should just be a lesson. I think he will learn from it, even if we don’t throw the toy away.”

Draco run behind them, trying to keep up with Lucius his tall form. “Mother is right! I will learn from it!”

Lucius turned around, fire shining in his mercury eyes. “Mother is never right. I am the one who is always right. We are getting rid of the stupid thing and you will keep your stupid mouth shut about it!”

Draco nodded but tears were shining in his eyes. Narcissa hugged him close and grabbed his hand. “It will be okay, Draco. I promise.”

Lucius walked to the living room and accioed the dragon toy from the shelves. He then threw it in the fire with a cold glare. The flames burned the toy completely and soon only ashes were left. 

Narcissa felt her son stiffening. She grabbed his hand and glared at Lucius. “I’m taking Draco to his room. We are going to study.”

Lucius glared back. “Fine. I expect you to know everything by tomorrow,” with that he left the room.

Narcissa quickly took Draco upstairs and pulled him on her lap. She then took his little tear streaken head in her hands and made him look at her. “I’m going to get you a new toy, dragon. In secret. Father won’t know about it. We just got to hide it carefully, okay? Can you do that?” She asked him softly.

Draco nodded. “I’m getting my dragon back?” He asked hopefully.

Narcissa smiled at him. “If you keep it a secret from father, yes.”

Draco jumped from her lap and started walking around in childlike energy. “Okay! I can keep a secret. Pinky promise?”

“Pinky promise,” Narcissa smiles.

...

“Dear Alexander,

Unfortunately my son had a little accident with his toy. He is really sad about it. I was wondering if I can order him a new one? I’ll pay you double if you package it in a box meant for beauty products. It is a strange request but it is for good purposes.  
I would have loved to see you again in real life but unfortunately I’m unable to at the moment.

Yours, Narcissa Malfoy.”

...

“Dear Narcissa,

To say I was surprised with your letter is an understatement. Of course I will be happy to send a new toy. Don’t worry about paying extra money for different packaging. You must have your reasons and I respect that.  
It is your last name that surprised me. I didn’t know you are the wife of Lucius Malfoy. I may not get why a lovely lady like you would marry a man like that. But I’m sure you had your reasons for that as well. Perhaps it isn’t even my business at all.  
I was going to ask you if you would like to go for tea sometime. The offer still stands, although I understand if you don’t want to, considered you are married.

Yours, Alexander.”

...

Narcissa sighed in frustration as she read Alex’s reply. She did not mean to put her last name on that letter. Although his reply was kind, surely he would think she was a bad woman for marrying a pureblood supremacist.

The truth is that Narcissa would love to go out for a tea with Alexander. But he is right, she can’t. She is married and Lucius would kill her if he knew about her going out with other men. 

She grabbed the dragon toy that came with the letter and held it close to her chest. Was she ever going to find true love? Or was she trapped forever? 

Tears watered her eyes and she had to bit her lip to stop herself from crying. She took a deep breath and then called a house elf for some wine. 

She sat back in one of the couches and desperately tried to dry her eyes. The house elf, Marty, was looking at her with big eyes. 

“Is mistress Narcissa doing okay? Does mistress need help from Marty?” He asked while handing her a bottle of wine.

Narcissa smiled slightly at the elf. “I’m fine. Can you check on Draco though? Make sure he is asleep. After that you can do something fun for yourself, okay? Go treat yourself,” Narcissa answered while handing Marty some money.

Marty smiled gratefully at Narcissa and then apparated with a loud pop.

Narcissa sighed and leaned back in the couch while drinking straight from the bottle. After awhile she started to feel drowsy. 

She may not have a man who respected and loved her. But she did have Draco. At least she had Draco. Her sweet and loving son, Draco.

But she also had Lucius to deal with. Fuck Lucius and his stupid rules and fuck Lucius with his treatment of others. Fuck Lucius, fuck Lucius, fuck Lucius!

She threw the wine bottle at the floor and it broke on the floor. She sighed as she looked at the damage she did. Narcissa put her head in her hands and started to sob in sadness, frustration and anger.

She cried and cried but the alcohol was starting to do its job. She lay on the couch and stared at the ceiling with an empty feeling. She could feel as the alcohol started to go into her head. 

She did not notice Marty cleaning the damage with a silent spell and she did not notice when her eyes started to close.

She did not notice when Marty put a blanket over her and she did not notice when she finally fell asleep.


	10. Nine years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the chapter delay!!!   
> I was very busy for school :(
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! There is a lot of Narcissa and Draco fluff and a bit of a vulnerable moment between them. 
> 
> If you like this story, leave some kudos and let me know your thoughts in the comments!!! :D
> 
> Love, me!

“I’m gonna be in Moscow for the next week,” Lucius announced at dinner.

Relief went through Narcissa but she kept a casual face. “What will you be doing there?”

Lucius drank some champagne. “Business as usual,” he replied.

Narcissa nodded. “Okay then. I assume that Draco and I won’t be coming with you?”

That gave her a glare from Lucius. “Of course not. It would simply be an embarrassment to take you two with me.”

Narcissa fought a glare of her own. She was very relieved though. Spending a week without her husband sounded like a week of the Maldives to her. 

She looked at Draco and saw he was fighting a smile of his own. He carefully ate his pasta, not wanting to attract the attention of his father.

Lucius stood up and ordered some frightened house elves to clean his plates. “I’m leaving tonight.”

He stalked off and didn’t even bother to say goodbye’s. 

...

Narcissa and Draco sat together, eating at the breakfast table. 

Narcissa smiled at her dragon. “What do you want to do today?”

“Father says I have to study,” he made a face.

Narcissa shook her head. “Nonsense. We are gonna do something fun today.

Draco smiled at her. “What do you want to do?” 

Narcissa thought for a moment and then grins at Draco. “How good are your dancing abilities?”

Draco chuckled. “My dancing abilities? I don’t know. What are you planning on?” He asked suspiciously.

“Well, when you go to Hogwarts, you are going to start having balls. Like the yule ball for example. You might take a special someone there and then you might need to be able to dance!” Narcissa chuckled.

Draco looked at her. “Are you going to teach me how to dance, mom?”

Narcissa took Draco’s hand. “Off to the ballroom we go!”

...

Malfoy manor had a huge beautiful ballroom. There were multiple chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. The walls were decorated with gold and black. On the walls were several mirrors as well. 

Candles hang off the wall and the floors were so shiny that you could almost see your reflection through it. 

Narcissa and Lucius loved to dance here. At least that was before Lucius changed.

They would put on some beautiful love song and dance till after midnight. Lucius would grab her and twirl her around. When they grew tired, they lay down and laughed in summer delight. 

He would then grab her to turn her around in a gentle way. She would stare into his grey eyes and then close her own. They would kiss on this very own dance floor.

The ballroom was almost abandoned now. Sometimes Narcissa would go here to listen to music while looking at the ceiling with angel drawings.

But today was gonna be different. Today she would dance again but this time with Draco at her side. 

Draco was looking around and then smiled at her. “Do you want me to wear pretty clothing? I’m still in my pajamas,” he said while tugging at his green pajama.

Narcissa chuckled. “I don’t mind at all, darling. It is all about the dancing anyway!”

She walked up to the record player and started to play some pretty French music.

“I’m afraid I’ll stand on your toes, mom,” Draco chuckled. 

“That would be such a shame of my nails,” Narcissa said playfully. “I just painted them red this morning.”

“Red? But that is the Gryffindor color!” Draco exclaimed.

“It is a pretty color though. Only people like your father gatekeep colors!”

Draco took her hands and nodded. “I suppose you are right, mom. Which housecolor would be the prettiest on me?”

Narcissa laid her hands on his shoulders and helped him sway along to the music. “Every color, definitely.”

“I want to be a Slytherin.”

Narcissa smiled at him. “Why do you want to be a Slytherin?”

Draco swayed along the music. “Not because of father. I just like the color green and I want to be ambitious like you! You were a cool Slytherin.”

Narcissa chuckled. “The Slytherin robes would look gorgeous on you, darling. Just know that I don’t mind which house you get. Every house is beautiful in its own way,” she smiled.

Draco nodded. “Yeah, I agree,” he said as he twirled around with Narcissa. 

Narcissa chuckled. “You are good at this, Draco! You haven’t made one misstep yet!” 

Draco beamed with proudness. “I like this a lot, mom. Maybe just as much as quidditch!”

Narcissa thinks and then she swayed Draco around. “There are probably dance clubs at Hogwarts but..”

“Father wouldn’t approve. I get it,” Draco bit his lips.

Narcissa hugged Draco close to her. “I’m sorry, darling. If you want to join a dance club then we will just find a way without your father finding out.”

They both knew that there would be no way with Lucius not finding out. They chose to ignore it as it would ruin their small moment of happiness.

They kept dancing for hours till no end. Dancing until their feet grew tired and the music lost its sway. Dancing until they lay down on the ballroom floor, listening to the last notes of ‘La Vie en rose’ by Édith Piaf.

The silence got Draco thinking. He had such a lovely time with his mother. He wished moments like this would never end.

They would though. Lucius would come back and either he or his mom would end up hurt. But why? Why does Lucius hate his mom so much while she was so awesome?

Perhaps it was him. Perhaps he was the problem. He was such a disappointment, so he thought. Father had told him that countless times. Maybe Lucius hated his mother for giving birth to him. 

It was all Draco’s fault. If he was better then maybe he and mom could have moments like this forever and always. If he was better then mom wouldn’t drink too much wine and cry herself to sleep. If he was better then everything would be better.

Draco looked at his mom and saw her smiling brightly. She looked happier than ever.

She turned to look at him and smiled at him. “You look worried, dragon. What is up?”

Draco shook his head. “Nothing, mom. Don’t worry,” he tried to smile reassuring.

Narcissa sat up and now faced him fully. “Tell me! Something is clearly wrong,” she said concerned.

“I don’t want to ruin our day by talking about it. We had such a lovely time,” Draco said softly.

Narcissa smiled and pulled him into a hug. “We can talk about anything, Draco. The day won’t be ruined.”

With that he let the tears fall. “You are so happy now, mom. I wish you could always be happy like that. I can’t help but feel like it is my fault that you can’t be happy.”

Narcissa rubbed his back but pulled back when he said that he felt like it was his fault. She faced him and quickly pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Oh dragon...”

“Don’t deny it, mother. I’m not stupid. Father says it himself! If I wasn’t such a bother then he wouldn’t resent us,” Draco said sadly. “Everything would be better if I wasn’t such a disappoi...”

“Stop it, Draco,” Narcissa interrupted him stricly.

Draco looked at her with tears rolling down his cheeks so Narcissa wiped them away gently.

“None of this is your fault. Your father is a cruel man. It is his fault for simply being an asshole. Look, dragon, Lucius was bad even before you were born. We are simply survivors of him. But none of this is because you,” Narcissa said softly.

“Do you really think that, mom?” Draco asked.

“Yeah, of course! And I am happy, darling. Because of you. You are the sunshine in my life. You are my little dragon,” Narcissa chuckled while hugging him.

Draco chuckled. “I’m nine, mom! I am too grown up for nicknames!”

“Oh, shut it silly! You will always be my little dragon.”

Draco smiled. “You are always my mommy.”

Narcissa smiled. “C’mon, lets do another dance. We still have the whole evening.”

Smiling, Draco stood up. “Sure, mom!”

...

They spent the whole week dancing. They laughed until it hurted and they swayed and twirled until their feet grew tired.

Lucius didn’t control their lives for a week and things never felt more free. They could finally let go. 

At night, Narcissa gives Draco a goodnight kiss and then goes to her own room. Once there she will dream. A dream where she and Draco can live like this forever. A dream that hopefully can come true one day.

When Draco thought his mom was asleep, he slipped out of bed. He looked through his window to the nightsky. Then he wished upon a star that one day he and mom could always be free like this.


End file.
